They Say You Die Twice
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Jika hidup Sasuke diibaratkan sebuah buku, maka ada cukup banyak halaman dengan akhir yang tidak bahagia. (Prologue/3)


**They Say You Die Twice.**

 **Prologue.**

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan bagi seorang mahasiswa ketika mereka harus terjun di dunia kerja untuk pertama kali. Naruto merasakan kakinya mati rasa ketika ia berdiri di depan rumah sakit tempatnya magang beberapa bulan kedepan. Ia sudah sarapan dengan roti dan telur, tidak lupa minum susu, Naruto yakin dia tidak akan pingsan dengan konyol di hari pertamanya akibat sakit lambung karena belum sarapan.

Setidaknya ia tidak sendiri, ada Kiba, Ino, dan Shikamaru yang datang dari universitas yang sama dengan Naruto. Walaupun bukanlah mahasiswa jenius seperti Shikamaru yang bisa melakukan hal apapun meskipun selama pelajaran tertidur (Shikamaru selalu mendapat A juga dalam praktik dan ujian lisan). Naruto hanya mahasiswa rata-rata yang rela begadang untuk mempertahankan nilai-nilainya. Setidaknya Naruto tidak lebih idiot dari Kiba, jadi apabila Kiba bisa menghadapi semua ini, maka ia pasti bisa.

"Yo, Kuning! Selamat pagi." Sapa Kiba riang gembira. Mereka bertemu dengan Ino dan Shikamaru di ruang loker.

"Pagi."

Naruto selalu memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini. Menjadi dokter sebenarnya bukan cita-citanya, tapi yang ia impikan adalah mendapat gaji pertama setelah bekerja. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya saat melihat saldo di rekeningmu bertambah bukan karena jatah uang jajan dari orang tua. Saat ini Naruto sudah membayangkan akan membeli apa saja saat ia benar-benar bekerja nanti.

"Kepala bagian menyuruh kita kumpul jam 7 di depan resepsionis untuk _briefing_ , sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Ino yang sedang sibuk memakai maskara kepada bulu mata kanannya.

"Jam 7 lewat tiga!" Sahut Kiba. "Oh tidak, lupakan maskaramu Nona, kita harus segera pergi, kau tahu dokter kepala-nya sedikit cerewet."

Naruto baru sempat meletakkan tasnya di loker dan memakai jas putih, ia langsung berlari mengikuti Kiba dan Shikamaru yang keluar dari ruangan lebih dulu.

"Ino, ayo cepat!"

Gadis itu rupanya baru menyelesaikan maskara di bagian kanan saja ketika pada dokter magang berlarian menuju meja resepsionis. Ia hampir membanting pintu loker setelah mengoles maskara pada bulu mata kirinya dengan superkilat.

Naruto langsung ikut berbaris di depan meja resepsionis bersama beberapa dokter magang dan perawat. Semuanya berdiri melingkar kecuali seorang dokter wanita berambut hitam panjang yang duduk sambil memejamkan mata. Kiba dan Naruto menukar pandangan, si Pirang memberi isyarat _'apa benar ini kepala bagian?'_ dan Kiba balas mengangguk.

Naruto tidak menyangka seorang kepala bagian penyakit dalam adalah seorang wanita muda yang cantik.

Semenit kemudian Ino baru datang dengan noda maskara yang menempel di bawah matanya, gadis itu hampir menangis karena bekas warna hitam yang membuat makeupnya menjadi berantakan. Ia mengusap jari telunjuknya berharap noda itu akan hilang, tapi yang terjadi warna hitamnya malah semakin rata.

"Kau," tanpa ada yang menyadari dokter kepala menunjuk Ino dengan jarinya. "Terlambat."

Ino berhenti mengusap noda maskaranya, kepalanya menunduk, semua orang bisa melihat tangannya gemetar.

"Lain kali belajar pakai _make up_ yang cepat, kau ini wanita tapi juga dokter. Harus cantik dan cepat disaat yang bersamaan."

Ino mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah kita mulai _briefing_ pagi ini, kuucapkan selamat datang bagi kalian dokter magang, kalian akan banyak belajar dari sini. Maka dari itu—"

"Kurenai- _sensei_!" Pandangan kepala bagian peserta briefing beralih kepada perawat yang berteriak memecah konsentrasi mereka. "A-ada masalah besar!"

Belum sehari Naruto magang, masalah sudah muncul di sekitarnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya beberapa bulan ke depan.

.

Naruto tidak bisa konsentrasi selama ia mengikuti kepala bagian bersama Iruka-sensei untuk melakukan _check-up_ pagi ke dalam ruangan pasien. Si idiot Kiba mencatat entah apa, mungkin ia hanya berpura-pura, karena selama bumi masih berputar seorang Kiba tidak mungkin mencatat. Shikamaru tidak perlu bantuan kertas dan pensil, kata-kata Kepala Bagian Kurenai bisa langsung diolah menjadi informasi oleh otak jeniusnya. Sedangkan Ino, tetap menjadi Ino, ia masih berusaha menghilangkan noda maskara yang sudah memudar di bawah matanya.

"Uzumaki, kau ikut bersamaku dan Iruka- _sensei_ ke ruang terakhir, yang lainnya silahkan mengerjakan tugas yang telah diberikan."

"Apa?" Naruto protes dalam hati, namun dua detik kemudian barulah ia sadar bahwa Ia tidak sengaja menyuarakan protesnya dengan sangat keras di hadapan kepala bagian.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau dan Iruka- _sensei_ masih punya satu pasien lagi?"

"M-Maaf, _Sensei_ , aku tidak bermaksud…."

Sambil menepuk dahinya ia mengekori Kepala Bagian Kurenai ke kamar yang berada di paling ujung nomor 304. Firasat Naruto mengatakan ada sesuatu yang buruk di balik pintu itu, dan benar saja ketika Kurenai- _sensei_ membuka pintu, sepasang iris hitam bertemu dengan miliknya. Naruto menelan ludah.

 _Tidak, tidak, dari sekian banyak pasien di rumah sakit ini, jangan dia._

"Selamat pagi Uchiha- _san_ , sepertinya hari ini suasananya sedikit mendung."

Dia, pemuda itu. Uchiha. Dia adalah pasien yang membuat kehebohan pagi ini. Pemuda itu telah mengegerkan rumah sakit karena ia mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

Sepanjang pemeriksaan pagi Uchiha tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, dan menatap. Naruto memperhatikan pasien mulai kepala sampai kaki, barulah ia sadar bahwa kaki kanannya diikat menggunakan sabuk kepada ujung ranjang. Mungkin agar ia tidak bisa kabur dan mencoba membunuh dirinya lagi. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sangat tidak berguna, karena pasien dengan mudah melepasnya sendiri.

Naruto tidak sadar ia sudah berada di luar kamar 304, sampai Iruka- _sensei_ berdehem untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

"Ah, maafkan aku, _Sensei…_ "

"Sebenarnya Kurenai- _sensei_ hanya membawa yang berkepentingan kemari karena suatu hal," Iruka- _sensei_ menjelaskan. "Pasien Uchiha itu sedikit sensitif, karena dia dulunya seorang artis, tapi ia berhenti tidak lama setelah mengetahui penyakitnya. Dia pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sekali dengan obat-obatan, tapi berhasil di gagalkan. Dan pagi ini, kau tahu sendiri, dia berusaha melompat dari lantai atas. Tapi perlakukan dia seperti pasien lain, ok?"

"Baik, _Sensei_."

"Jadi, tugasmu sama dengan yang lainnya. Mulai nanti kau bisa melakukan _check up_ sore sendirian, aku akan menemanimu di pagi hari saja, lalu bila ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku esok hari. Atau Kurenai- _sensei_ apabila keadaannya sangat mendesak."

Naruto mengangguk. Iruka tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak dokter muda bimbingannya sebagai penyemangat.

"—Dan, Naruto…. Kurasa kau harus mencoba mengobrol dengan pasien Uchiha. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik."

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

 _Oh, ini akan jadi hari yang berat._

.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Oh halo, saya kembali dengan oneshot yang kepanjangan. Akhirnya saya pecah jadi beberapa bagian, bisa 2 atau 3 bagian, tergantung proses editnya sampai dimana. Jangan khawatir, sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai. Cuma saya baca lagi siapa tahu kurang puas, jadi bisa ditambahin dikit. Happy reading!


End file.
